


Bunny

by Otaku67



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku67/pseuds/Otaku67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz always wondered what exactly made him so attracted to Clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little NoiCle drabble.

Noiz was staring at him.  
At first, Clear thought that Noiz had simply zoned out, and had happened to lose focus while looking in his direction. But, no; for a whole five minutes, Noiz was sitting on the couch with one leg pulled up to his chest, gazing not at the television, but at Clear. It was fairly obvious that he was, in fact, staring at him. He couldn’t _possibly_ just be concentrating on a thought for so long…  
This realization made Clear a little nervous. Should he leave the room? Should he stare back? Should he ask Noiz what he was looking at? Before he could make a decision, Noiz suddenly spoke up. “Clear.”  
Clear jumped with a squeak, nearly falling out of his armchair. Noiz hadn’t changed expression at all, so hearing him speak was a little surprising. “…um, yes-?”  
Noiz tilted his head slightly. “Bunny.”  
…huh? Clear’s eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. He smiled uneasily. “I’m sorry?”  
“A bunny…” Noiz repeated. Now he shifted his position completely so that he was facing Clear with his entire body. “You remind me of one.”  
For a moment, Clear sat in silent bewilderment. Had Noiz fallen asleep with his eyes open, and was just speaking random nonsense in his sleep? “Um… What do you mean, Noiz-kun-?”  
“I think it’s mostly your hair.” Noiz stood, casually making his way across the room and sitting on the arm of Clear’s chair. Clear tensed as if he was about to be attacked. “It’s fluffy, and white. Like a Lionhead.” He reached out and kneaded a clump of Clear’s hair between his fingers. The feel of his touch made Clear relax.  
“Oh…! Well, thank you! You really do like bunnies…” Clear’s eyes absently glanced at the cubic rabbit Allmate dangling from Noiz’s belt.  
Noiz gave a slight nod to his head; he had begun twirling Clear’s hair around his fingers, making the robotic man blush. “They’re very cute. You are, too.” Clear’s cheeks flushed even pinker.  
“Thank you…!” he squeaked out again, clenching his fists anxiously in his lap.   
“They’re also very sweet… And cuddly… Exactly like you,” Noiz continued.   
“U-um, well, I do like to cuddle…” Clear stammered. His heartbeat was picking up as Noiz’s hand slipped out of his hair and onto his cheek.   
“…bunnies are quiet, though. You’re really loud.”  
Clear’s jaw dropped a little. He spun around in the chair so that he was face-to-face with Noiz and pouted childishly. “I’m not _that_ loud!”  
“You’re really loud,” Noiz disagreed. He then closed the tiny gap between their faces with a soft kiss to Clear’s lips. Clear’s face reached a whole new level of red; if he could sleep, he would have fainted.


End file.
